


Hit by Fate

by glindalovesshoes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/pseuds/glindalovesshoes
Summary: Prompt 171 for OQ Prompt Party: Regina gets hit by a car and Robin is a good samaritan who helps her.





	Hit by Fate

**Hit By Fate**

**171  Regina gets hit by a car and Robin is a good samaritan who helps her.**

It's a dark and snowy December evening when Robin runs his last errands at the Whole Foods on 6th Ave and 42nd street. The weather report looks pretty bad and he's sure by tomorrow New York will have called out a state of emergency. However, in comparison to many others, Robin stays calm. If he's survived harsh winters in Northern Canada and Alaska, he's surely going to survive a snowstorm in New York City. Judging from their stressed faces, it's just too bad the majority of people running their last errands in the grocery store tonight don't seem to think so.

The cereal aisle is practically empty, which is almost more annoying than the fact the store apparently ran out on mac'n'cheese boxes a good three hours ago. His basket is carrying two boxes of canned beans and bread so far but he won't survive his day off tomorrow with only this. Sighing, he reaches for the last box of Kellogg's when he's interrupted by an upsetting groan behind him. Robin turns around, to see a heartbroken looking, heavily pregnant brunette looking sadly at the last box of cereal he just put into his basket.

"Seems like this store is out of everything," she sighs, before sending a tight smile over to him.

"It is… Uh… You wanted the Kellogg's?"

She's pretty, practically glowing. Shiny dark her, full red painted lips and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her coat is only buttoned halfway, revealing part of her belly which is covered by a thick wool shirt.

"I don't… he does." She points down at her stomach, laughing a little before her hand comes to rest on the side. "It seems my little one is craving almond milk soaked Kellogg's with raisins lately."

"Well then I can't deny him the last box," Robin smiles and reaches into his basket to pull it out, but the woman is shaking her head.

"No, it's fine - I'll just try the cheerios and…"

"Please, I insist." He hands her the box which she takes from him with a bright thankful smile on her face, eyes shiny with tears from the hormones.

She places the box into her basket, which to Robin's surprise is filled with a jar of pickles, almond milk, brownies, cheese, three apples and peanut butter ice cream. "Very nutritious, I know. I've been strong for the first few months… but I just can't control my cravings anymore. This little one is going to be the death of me."

Robin chuckles but shakes his head. She looks gorgeous. He only realizes he apparently said it out loud when she laughs and puts the heavy basket down on the floor.

"I gained over thirty pounds.  _ Thirty _ . And that was before I threw the scale into the trash can during one of my emotional tantrums. Can you believe that? I have jeans at home that won't even fit over my upper thighs now."

"I'm sure now you're exaggerating. You're pregnant, your body changes… it's natural. How far along are you, if I may ask?" Robin asks, steering the topic away from weight and food and everything he knows can make pregnant women upset.

"Just hit the ninth month now. According to my gynecologist I'm due in two weeks."

"That sounds exciting."

"I am excited. He's my little miracle, you know? Oh!" Her hand goes back to rub her stomach. "And I don't think he's going to make the two week mark because I'm sure he's going to kick his way out of my stomach. Thanks for the cereal… I really should get going if I want to catch the next train home. Or perhaps I should try and get a cab?" The brunette is more talking to herself than anyone else now.

Robin smiles and picks up her basket. "Would you mind if I carried it down to the cash line for you?"

"Not at all," she smiles thankfully before they make their way down the escalators.

Robin bids her goodbye at the line before he quickly goes back in order to pick up a boxed salad and a pack of chips to help him survive tonight and tomorrow. The store is mostly empty now and when he goes back into the line, he can see the brunette just waiting three spots ahead of him. She waves at him when her cash register is called and he waves back, a little upset he didn't even catch her name. But well, this is New York. The chance to see each other again is small.

Xxxxx

He's just leaving with several plastic bags in his hand when he sees it happen. Time slows down as if everything is going slow motion. The heavily pregnant woman who's just been waiting in front of him at the line for the cash register carrying her two plastic bags together with her umbrella to keep her perfectly styled hair from getting wet, is in the middle of crossing the street toward Bryant Park when a yellow cab's screeching tires and loud honking, followed by a loud pang happens.

He can see her flying, hitting the front window of the car, followed by the roof and then lands on the snowy and slick street, while the cab driver still tried to get the car to a halt before it rotates once, twice and hits the pavement. Two more people jump aside, one isn't as fast and is hit by the cab as well right before it crashes into a lamp post and comes to a halt. People are yelling, screaming, running, someone is already calling 911 but all Robin can focus on is the woman who is currently lying on the snowy ground a few feet away from him.

His plastic bags fall to the ground, his heart beat increases as he runs toward her. Thankfully other cars have stopped and blocked the crossing to prevent more cars from sliding down the glitchy road. Robin slides down next to her, turning her around. Her head is bleeding, hot blood is dripping down into the snow, tinting it red. Her eyes are wide, her breathing uneven.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" He looks her over quickly but can't see any external wounds apart from the gash on her forehead.

"My baby," is all she whispers, holding onto her stomach terrified. "My baby."

"An ambulance is on its way. What is your name?"

"My baby. Please… Please he's dying. Please. My baby." The woman is crying now, her face drawing into a painful expression. Where is the damn ambulance? It should be here by now? What's taking so long?

"We are going to save your baby, Ma'am. Stay with me," he pleads as her eyes are rolling backward, "Please stay with me."

She begs him one last time to save her baby before she grows unconscious and  _ shit  _ where is the damn ambulance, he can't  _ do _ anything just on his own. They're coming. He can hear them, they're coming and damn, they need to go fast!

The paramedics jump out of the car, ready with the stretcher.

"Dr. Locksley?!" One of the paramedics, a petite blonde calls surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Get everyone over here, this woman got hit full force by the cab, I saw the whole thing. We need to save her baby."

They don't waste another second.


End file.
